Mirror Mirror
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: Mirrors are reflective of longing, jealousy, and a whole slew of emotions as Nick and Mandy find out. One shot. Smut.


Mirror, Mirror

_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than this computer this story was written on._

_Season: Nine onward_

_Pairing: Nick Stokes/Mandy Webster_

_Spoilers: None_

_Rating: M for sexual situations_

_Betaed by Smokey_

_Mirrors reflect emotions as Mandy learns who the fairest of them all._

Mandy Webster brushed her teeth furiously running her hand across the steamed mirror to get a better view while a southern-drawled voice behind her called her name.

"Still not talking to me?" Nick asked as he peeked over the shower stall at Mandy who was wrapped in a pink, kitten adorned terry cloth robe.

She didn't answer him. She could see his brown eyes all innocent like a puppy who knew it had done something very naughty but was hoping its pure cuteness would wiggle itself out of it.

"C'mon darlin', come join me?" Nick called, trying to ooze some Texan charm on her. It had worked before.

She turned her head back for a second and it looked like she was entertaining the thought, but then she turned back to the mirror and spit the toothpaste into the sink, grabbed a Dixie cup and rinsed her out mouth, then strolled off leaving a dejected Nick behind to finish his shower alone.

With a defeated sigh, he switched off the shower. Okay! She had a hell of a good reason to be mad at him. But for crying out loud, it was his birthday and he no idea of what Greg and Catherine had planned for him until they got there.

Nick felt a moment of sadness come over him. His birthday, and Warrick wasn't there to celebrate it with them, making it all too hard. The first one after his death, Nick ignored. This year he wanted to enjoy himself. He knew Mandy had planned something special, but when Catherine hauled him off on the pretence of a case to his birthday surprise, the plans were temporarily put on hold.

Unbeknownst to the lab, Mandy had asked him to lunch one day after a brouhaha with Riley, the biggest pain in the ass he'd ever worked with. He just needed to vent, and his previous sounding board was gone. Greg was too smitten to be objective, and he wasn't about to ask a newly-appointed and therefore highly stressed Catherine.

A lunch date turned into a movie date and then an official dinner-at-his place (sans sex) date and turned into another and another until they finally agreed they could call this a relationship.

He was as skittish as a horse about dating a co-worker, but he took a chance. Why not? If Grissom could take a risk with Sara, well why not he? To be on the safe side, however, they agreed to keep it quiet.

That was eight months prior to tonight when Greg and Catherine (who had no clue of his relationship with Mandy) took the entire graveyard shift to a secret birthday party at, of all places, _The Pussycat Doll Lounge._

Nick was a bit taken aback and a bit nervous, especially when Mandy came walking in with Wendy, Henry, Archie, and Bobbie. They'd sat off at a table on their own.

The birthday song was sung to him by one of the scantily-dressed girls, and he had feather boas strung around his neck. He played the part, smiled and enjoyed himself, his eyes flicking over to Mandy who feigned laughter, but he knew she was none too thrilled.

Eventually the evening ended and they met back at her place.

Mandy walked into the low-lit bedroom of her small, one bedroom apartment and plopped on the futon with a red comforter. She was clad in a black lace tank top and black lace boy shorts. She had plans for his birthday, but the display at the _Pussycat Doll Lounge_ with the burlesque dancers had shelved them.

She was not impressed.

Grabbing the brush off her metal nightstand, she brushed her black hair and paid no heed when he walked into her room wearing his black jockeys and grey t-shirt.

Nick grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV on top of her dresser. He turned to the Stephen Colbert Report and watched the pseudo-right wing commentator spew on about the 'injustice' of the election of Barrack Obama.

"So what's the word?" he asked in a chipper voice, trying hard to lighten the mood.

She felt him crawl into the bed and stay perilously away from her side.

"Truthiness?"

She didn't answer.

"You know, if I wore glasses, I'd kind of look like him. What do you think?"

She folded her arms and answered, "You do. A little."

Mandy turned and saw Nick sitting there, cross-legged, with that damnable grin of his as he crowed, "You're talking to me now."

"Not quite," she answered huffily.

They watched the rest of the Colbert Report until the guest came on spewing about a new book about the environment. Mandy clicked it off and then she crawled off the bed and walked toward the oval full-length mirror. She stood before it, standing sideways as she lifted up her tank top exposing her belly dancer of a tummy. She made a face at it.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

She groaned and looked over at him, shaking her head as he laughed.

She walked toward him with a snicker. "Whatever."

"Why are you mad at me?" he whined as she crawled into bed and crossed her arms. "If they knew we were dating, they never would have ever arranged for a party for me at the _Pussycat Doll Lounge_."

Mandy folded an arm over his and answered, "I know."

"And besides, you'd look really good dressed in one of those costumes." Nick's eyebrows raised in delight at the thought.

Mandy smiled a crooked grin. "Sure."

"Yeah you would."

"Really?!" Mandy looked at him as her birthday present suddenly simmered in her eyes.

"Wait here," she told him. She hopped off the bed and dodged out of the room.

Nick shrugged, turned the TV back on and channel surfed for a few minutes, but nothing seemed to catch his interest so he clicked it off again and went to check out Mandy's book collection. He ran a finger along the titles.

_Twilight, Harry Potter, Nineteen Minutes, Fall on Your Knees._

Bending down at the waist, he began to scan the selection on the lower shelf for a movie when a sharp pain struck his butt cheeks. Yelping, Nick jumped up and spun around, rubbing his behind in sheer surprise and indignation.

"What the fuck!" He yelped and then his jaw dropped to the ground..

And there she stood, wearing a sheer, black laced bodice tied at her breasts - which peek-a-booed themselves at him tauntingly - sheer, black laced panties, black garter belt with black fishnet stockings, and silver stilettos. And bright red, almost to the point of burgundy, straight-haired wig with bangs across her forehead.

Mandy looked both seductive and slightly gothic with her heavily made, black-eyeliner adorned eyes, yet dangerous as she stood there with her left hip swayed out and tapping a black crop on her palm menacingly.

Nick drank in the sight of his lab rat girlfriend who looked both ready to kill and fuck at once.

_Christ! Am I gonna be a victim of sexual cannibalism? My female praying mantis of a girlfriend ripping my head off in the throes of sexual activity?! Yikes!_

In spite of his trepidation, he could feel his crotch twitching at the sight of her dark chocolate nipples taunting him through the black lace. Damn!

"You've been a very, very naughty boy!" she told him, each word punctuated with a slap on the palm from the crop.

Nick grabbed his butt again and gulped and backed away from her. The thin layer of his jockeys was no match for that black crop she was tapping dangerously. He was both freaked out and turned on by this side of Mandy Anne Webster

"What's with the wig?" he asked.

She stepped closer and cocked her head to the side, raising her eyebrows. "You like red-heads, don't you?"

"Yeah, but the ones with crops and goth make-up scare me," Nick said, taking a step back.

Mandy answered, "Uh huh," her eyes twinkling.

Nick leaned over to grab the nasty instrument from her but she jumped back. "Ahaahaha." And managed to get another slap in.

Nick yelped again and looked forlorn. "Why did you do that?" His mouth was formed into an upside down U as he stood there looking like a little boy rubbing his sore behind.

"Because you enjoyed yourself too much tonight," she answered with a frown and placed her hands on her hips.

xxXXxx

Now it wasn't so much the trip to the _Pussycat Doll Lounge_ that pissed her off. She wasn't too jealous.

If only Nick knew how hard it was for her to date him. She never told him because she didn't want him to know because well…it couldn't be helped. It couldn't be helped if many of the other lab girls and the CSIs on other shifts looked t Nick as if he was some Adonis, save for Riley who bitched about his God complex and womanizing ways and Catherine who looked at Nick as some sort of pain-in-the-butt little brother.

It couldn't be helped that when they went out for dinner girls, as well as gay men, checked him out.

It wasn't his fault, but she had to be pissed off at someone.

She had been out doing a little birthday shopping when Wendy called and asked if she'd like to go to the _Pussycat Doll Lounge_ for a surprise birthday party for Nick. Mandy felt her blood curdling and spent the night ignoring calls from Nick and text messages as well.

But during the show, she'd gotten an idea from one of the girls on the stage and slipped out before it was over. Vegas was a 24 hour town, and that included sexy lingerie stores that sold a range of products from leather bodices to riding crops.

And even wigs. She wanted to revisit her goth days from high school and found the perfect one to add a mixture to her attire - seductive and menacing.

So while Nick enjoyed the show, she had her own show planned.

Mandy was pissed to no end because she had planned a romantic dinner for him for his birthday, but then the plans changed once she got word of the party. She wanted to know why Nick didn't back out, but obviously to do so would lead to suspicion from his friends.

And so she sat quietly while the scantily clad ladies gyrated and undulated their curvy hips to the tune of the _Pink Panther_, and held it together while one of the girls did a Marilyn Monroe like performance of _Happy Birthday, _a pink feather boa around his neck. Mandy suddenly had an urge to jump up and tighten that thing around his thick neck, wiping the enjoyment off his face in a jiffy.

Instead, she made a quick getaway and returned before anyone noticed.

Her plan was working as the poor dude was standing there all puppy-dog eyed and forlorn, rubbing his sore behind. She'd rub it too if she wasn't so mad. She loved his ass. The first time she saw him naked, she practically salivated like one of Pavlov's dogs at the sight of him, and that was before he was inside her.

"Oh come on, Mandy!" Nick protested. "It was just a show. What was I supposed to? Look pissed off?"

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself too much."

"Oh okay," Nick said and nodded knowingly. "You're jealous." His voice was in a sing-song fashion.

"Am not!" she retorted.

"Oh yeah, that's why you're slapping my ass with a riding crop!"

"Thought you liked spankings."

"No, actually I don't." Nick's mouth was contorted.

Mandy felt a twinge of guilt and walked toward him. "Sorry."

Bad move. A malevolent smile broke out as he yanked the crop away from her with one hand, while the other gripped her around the waist and he bent her over.

"Payback's a bitch, darling!" he called as she squealed and felt a sting across her butt followed by another and about four more. She kicked and screamed and finally managed to hoist herself back up with furious growl.

Nick feigned innocence. "Now you know how it feels!"

Mandy rubbed her butt with a huff and started to march out of the bedroom but felt his arm yank her back. She struggled as they stared at each other unwaveringly until Nick released her, turned around, and picked up the full-length mirror and placed it in front of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Mandy asked curiously.

Nick smiled and then tapped the crop and motioned for her to come over to him.

She walked over nervously and he snaked an arm around her and said, "I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Get on the bed and kneel in front of the mirror," he ordered.

Mandy shook her head. "Forget it. Since when do I listen to you?"

Nick raised his eyebrows and started tapping his palm with the crop. A warning.

"You're serious!" she laughed.

"Yeah I am." His brown eyes confirmed it.

Mandy eyed him and then did what he said.

In a million years she would never admit two things to Nick: a. she actually got turned by this authoritative side of him…she'd seen it only on suspects, and b. that spanking did wonders for her loins.

As she crawled onto the bed, she knelt in front of the mirror and was surprised by what she saw. She looked pretty damn good with the wig and rather sexy in the gear.

She felt the bed sink as Nick crawled in behind her and slid an arm around her waist, hoisting her flush against him. She struggled a little more but as his hands began slip-sliding up and down her torso her resolve weakened.

"Look in the mirror," he told her.

She watched in the mirror. Her cheeks were rosy, as were his, their eyes both blackening with desire. Mandy eyed his ring-clad hand sliding down and disappearing behind the black lace of her panties. Her clit ached even before the fingers made themselves nice and cozy within her moistening folds, sending jolts through her. She gasped.

Her arms which had gone slack reached behind her and began to stroke his side.

"What do you see?" he whispered as his lips danced across her shoulder and she tiled her head sideways, giving him more access.

"You."

He stopped. "Really? Because I don't see me. I see you."

Licking her lips, she shuddered from a particularly surprising jolt as his index finger pressed harder on her nub.

Her voice went up a notch. "I see only you."

Watching them make out in the mirror was turning out to be an erotic experience. Her belly heaved behind his arm as his fingers did some major walking. She reached behind to reciprocate the wonderful feelings he was giving her only to have him stop, grab her wrists, and fold them under his. She balked. "Why?"

"I'm not letting you have any access until you tell me why you were so mad." His voice was determined.

His lips were all over her as she answered softly, "Sick of it."

He nuzzled her neck. "Of what?"

"Going out places…having all these women staring at you."

Nick lifted his head and laughed. "Oh yeah? Well now you know how I feel."

Mandy's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What?!"

"The other day you wore that very low cut empire waist shirt and were talking to Hodges and his eyes were glued to your cleavage, darling." Nick stared at her and she could see a trace of jealousy in his eyes.

"He was not! You're hallucinating, Nick!" Mandy snapped.

"I was not!" Nick said. "I've got two perfect working eyes."

"Oh sure. That's why you have the prescription in your wallet for glasses that you have yet to fill."

"I'm getting contacts!" he rescued himself.

"Right, and the other day you were rubbing your belly in the mirror and muttering something about middle age spread."

"No I said…" Nick slumped. "You're right."

"I know it." She gleamed triumphantly at his insecurities.

Nick reached behind and picked up the crop, but Mandy smiled. "I don't know if I should tell you, but I loved it when you were whipping me."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I don't like that stuff, Mandy darlin'."

Turning her head toward the mirror, she sighed. "I know, but that's okay." She then reached out and took his hand and slid it back into her panties. "I don't care about any middle age spread or glasses." His hand responded by sliding back into her wet pussy. "You're still the hottest dude in Clark County." She saw an appreciate smile form on his lips.

Mandy watched as he gently pulled the wig off of her head, whispering, "I like your hair colour just fine." He tossed it to the floor. He released the tendrils from the holder, raking his fingers through them.

She reached behind and felt his hard cock, but he pulled her tighter to him and grinded said organ in between her crevice and gyrated, earning a lustful cry.

"Inside me," she murmured. "Please!" He smiled at her while untying the lace bodice and caressing it down her shoulders. His hands cupped her breasts roughly, kneading and releasing as he made quick work of his jockeys and t-shirt, tossing them into the same pile. Mandy felt herself being pushed gently on her palms and her lacy panties being pulled down. He wrapped her hair around his fingers and yanked her head up so she had no choice to but to watch herself in the mirror.

Nick began to slide his cock up and down her crevice, teasing her and continued until she was begging and pleading for him to be inside her.

Both of their faces were red, brown eyes gone black. He finally slid into her and slammed her over and over. Her rosy cheeks were turning blood red, her mouth hung down, tendrils of her black hair danced back and forth with each plunge. She watched his face, brown eyes hooded, and cheeks red from carnal energy put forth in their lovemaking.

In spite of the pain from the grip on her hair, she loved that he had control over her. It was a mind blowing erotic feeling from the normally amiable Texan. This was a side he showed only to suspects; A 'don't mess with me!' mantra.

"Breathe with me," he ordered gently, releasing her hair and running his hands along her sides and over her cheeks while the fucking slowed. "Stay in tune with me, because I want this to last."

Mandy listened keenly and timed her breathing with his, trying to prolong orgasms. Waves and waves of good chemicals ebbed through her veins making it harder to stay up on her palms.

"Look in the mirror," he ordered as he slid an arm around her and yanked her up. "What do you see?"

"You!" she cried as a wave teased and beckoned her. Rivulets of sweat beaded down as he stopped and pulled her back up against him and continued to fuck her.

"What do you see in the mirror?" he asked again.

Mandy was panting as she looked. Her breasts were swelled, nipples on high alert. His ring flashed in the light as his hands stroked the length of her torso and slid into her pussy, kneading her nub. Her panties were bunched at the knees.

"Answer me," he demanded again.

"You." Mandy whimpered helplessly as her centre throbbed.

"That's not what I want to hear." He stopped his lovemaking, much to her dismay. She moaned in frustration.

"I see...us," she finally said.

The thrusting began again as he whispered, "I see you, the most fuckable woman in Vegas!" His voice was gritty, earning more waves that teased her like a tide coming in.

His strokes were coming faster and stronger again until she groaned, "I don't want to see you come in a mirror. I want to see your face."

He stopped and guided her to turn onto her back while keeping their breathing timed as not to break pace. He lifted her legs so he could undo the rest of her lingerie, telling her he wanted to enjoy every inch of her beautiful, naked body. Mandy sighed as he caressed and kissed every part until his face was over hers. She reached up and kissed his lower lip softly and then released it with a pop. They breathed in unison.

His body covered hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist, drinking in his musky, sweaty smell and feeling beads of sweat drop onto her face.

"Look at me," he told her softly. He slid back into her and began to thrust, slow leisurely strokes. Mandy timed her breathing along with his. She was tight against him, and she felt his chest expand with each breath.

She smiled at him. "You're so ..."

Alarmed he asked. "So...what? In trouble again?"

Mandy giggled at his nervousness. "You're beautiful."

"That's an adjective to describe a woman, Mandy," Nick laughed.

"Yeah, well you are beautiful." She touched his face. "Because while this is beautiful," she brought her hand down to his chest feeling his heart thumping from the activity, "this is even more beautiful."

"My chest?" Nick asked. "I mean, I haven't been working out as much as usual."

"I mean your heart!" Mandy corrected and reached up and punctuated said compliment with a light kiss.

Smiling warmly he kissed her back soundly and whispered, "You, are so beautiful. Jealous, but beautiful, inside and outside. Even your jealousy is beautiful. Questionable, but beautiful."

"Maybe because I love you so damn much," she whispered as a small wave sent her floating. Her voice rose slightly. "If I didn't, I wouldn't care."

His mouth found hers and their tongues entwined as their lovemaking became more frantic. Mandy placed both hands on his shoulder blades and their bodies were one. The bed creaked loudly.

Mandy whispered in his ear, "When I'm in the lab, and I see your name on evidence, I think about you. You're very distracting."

"Yeah," he gruffed with one mighty thrust, causing her to arch her back, his lips peppering along her exposed throat. "You should be working, Miss Webster. Or I'll have to sneak you into a Denali and use the crop."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" she whimpered as she felt another wave toss her and bring her back.

"Both." As her face met his again, he crushed her lips with a forceful kiss.

From frantic to a downright frenzy, they made love until Mandy felt her walls clamp down around his throbbing cock as she cried out loudly into his shoulder as he gasped. Her pussy held him in a mighty vice grip as her body froze and her vision blurred.

Finally she relaxed, enjoying the happy, giddy chemicals ebbing through her veins. She turned her head and caught a glance of them in the mirror and sighed. Yeah, that was a pretty hot sight, but the hotter sight was the man slumped across her, breathing laboriously.

He propped himself back up and traced her lips. "So did that get all the green demons out of ya?!"

Mandy smirked. "You bet, dude!"

"You know, you could have come over to the table and sat with us."

"And spoiled the secret? No way. After the Grissom and Sara fiasco… forget it."

Nick rolled his eyes. "We're not them, Mandy. We're..." He thought about it and answered, "Functional?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but I like how it is now. It feels more…" Mandy's eyes lit up. "Adventurous!"

Nick grinned. "Okay, well I'm all for adventures!" Then he frowned. "Just not with crops!"

Laughing, Mandy cupped his face with both hands and propped herself up so her lips could meet his. "Well, you can always use it on me. I enjoyed it."

Nick snorted and reluctantly rolled off her and started searching for his clothes. "So was this my present?"

"No." Mandy pulled herself up and searched for another pair of tank top and boxer shorts to wear. "I've got your present…your actual present, in the other room." She dressed and skirted out.

Nick called out, "I'm sitting on this bed just in case."

A few minutes later, Mandy arrived back in the room with a chocolate cupcake with a candle lit up and a silver gift bag.

And a pink boa strung around her neck, causing Nick to laugh.

"Careful you don't set the thing on fire."

Mandy crawled into bed and handed the cupcake to him where upon he blew out the candle.

"So what did you get me?!" He was like a kid at Christmas. He reached into the bag and pulled out an iPhone. He let out a joyous whoop out and kissed her. "Thanks, babe!"

"There's a picture on there already for you." Mandy smiled.

Nick pulled it carefully out of the box and started pressing buttons. Oh, there was picture of her on there alright: Mandy in her birthday suit.

Nick choked and said, "Well, I probably will have to make sure I never lose this at the lab or the guys will enjoy it."

Mandy's face became alarmed. "Maybe I'd better erase it."

"Oh hell no!" Nick exclaimed. "This will come in handy when I have to make an overnight trip. I can call you on it so we can have phone sex and then if you're not there well Mr. Hand will have an aid!"

Blushing, she leaned over and kissed him. "Happy Birthday, dude!"

Nick studied the phone before setting it aside and said, "You know, you could always do your own burlesque performance for me. Right now!"

Mandy grinned. "I'll go put some music on!"

As she strolled over to her stereo she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She smiled appreciatively at the sight of her freshly ravaged self and then picked it up and set it back in the corner.

As Joe Cocker sang about leaving your hat on, Mandy grabbed Nick's LVPD hat, placed it on her head and began to stroll sensuously toward him. She crawled onto the bed and onto his awaiting lap, looped the boa around his neck, and pulled him into a deep kiss while grinding into him.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat ,Nick remarked, "_This_ has beenthe best birthday party!"

_A/N Reviews are very much appreciated._


End file.
